Berakhir
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Kalian tahu, seberapa populernya wanita yang kucintai sampai-sampai aku harus menahan sakit hati beberapa kali?/AU. Present for #WFCAngst2019-FNI


Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan seorang penggemar semata.

 **Present for #WFCAngst2019-FNI**

Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **BERAKHIR**

Hari sudah larut ketika pintu depan rumah Sai berbunyi tanda dibuka seseorang. Dari baliknya Ino muncul dengan wajah muram. Ia baru pulang dari kencan dengan pria yang Sai tahu adalah seorang pecinta anjing. Selarut ini gadis itu baru sampai rumah, dan lelaki bermata onyx itu sengaja menunggunya walau kantuk sudah menyerang. Dari ruang tengah, Sai memerhatikannya berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Ino melewati teman serumahnya begitu saja, tak memberi salam apalagi bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ino? Wajahmu sedih begitu," akhirnya Sai yang bertanya.

Tapi seperti perkiraan, gadis itu tak menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara keras.

Sai menghela napas, pasrah sekaligus lega karena Ino telah sampai rumah walau suasana hatinya nampak buruk. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan kantuk, segera Sai mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi mengisi kesunyian dan beranjak menuju kasur.

 **oOo**

Ino dan Sai adalah teman masa kecil. Mereka bertetangga sejak bayi sampai akhirnya berpisah karena keluarga Sai pindah ke kota lain untuk urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Saat itu bertepatan dengan tahun pertama mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Dan sejak saat itu, hingga usia keduanya 25 tahun, mereka tak pernah berjumpa lagi.

Lalu takdir menunjukkan dramanya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu Ino muncul di depan pintu rumah Sai dengan tangisan di wajahnya. Gadis itu bercerita, ia luntang-lantung berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Rumah tempat tinggalnya ikut tiada karena harus dijual untuk membayar hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Akhirnya Ino mencari keberadaan Sai, katanya hanya Sai yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi tidak mudah untuk langsung menemui keberadaan lelaki itu, sedikitnya informasi yang ia miliki tentang kota tempat tinggal Sai mengharuskannya berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal sampai benar-benar bisa menemukannya.

Saat itu hampir tengah malam. Sai masih ingat tangisan yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersyukur gadis itu. Tentu Sai tidak tega membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebagai orang yang Ino percaya, Sai mengizinkannya tinggal di rumahnya, sampai kapan pun ia mau. Kebetulan juga Sai tinggal sendiri, Ino bisa menemaninya di rumah yang setiapnya hari sunyi ini. Walau sebenarnya ada alasan lain lelaki pucat itu membiarkan Ino tinggal di sana. Yang pasti Sai senang dapat bertemu Ino lagi.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, sampai akhirnya Sai tahu sifat asli teman masa kecilnya yang sebenarnya.

 **oOo**

Pukul tujuh pagi, Sai bersiap berangkat ke tempat kerja. Tapi sebelum itu ia sempatkan mengetuk pintu kamar Ino karena gadis itu belum keluar sejak semalam. Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Saat Ino pulang dengan wajah muram, sebenarnya Sai bisa menebak alasannya. Pasti berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Selepas ini mungkin mereka akan putus. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Selama gadis pirang itu tinggal di sini, sudah tiga kali ia berganti pacar. Setelah yang ini entah lelaki macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan lagi. Semoga saja Ino akan berhenti. Memangnya ia tak lelah menjalin hubungan seperti itu?

Sai menghela napas. Lelah juga menunggu Ino membukakan pintu kamarnya. Tak ingin telat ke tempat kerja, ia kemudian berpesan dengan suara keras. "Di meja makan ada sarapan untukmu. Makanlah, kau tidak boleh murung terus seperti itu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sai segera beranjak. Sambil menahan rasa sesak di dada melihat gadis yang ia cintai harus terus menderita karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

Ino itu budak cinta, setiap harinya ia ingin selalu disirami oleh kasih sayang. Sehari saja tak memiliki kekasih hampa sudah hidup terasa. Seminggu setelah mendeklarasikan berakhirnya hubungan dengan lelaki penyuka anjing itu-sesuai dugaan Sai-lagi-lagi Ino menggaet seorang laki-laki.

Kali ini laki-laki itu memiliki rambut tinggi menjulang yang mirip daun nanas. Ino menunjukkan foto kekasih barunya itu di sela-sela makan malam bersama. Sai lihat mata lelaki itu seperti ikan mati, yang jika dibandingkan masih lebih indah matanya dari pada lelaki itu. Dan detik itu juga Sai tidak bernafsu makan.

Omong-omong, Sai tak pernah mau mengingat nama laki-laki yang pernah memacari Ino. Ia hanya mengingat mereka dari ciri khas yang ada, walau Ino terus menyebut nama mereka. Siapa juga yang sudi mengingatnya. Lagi pula mereka tidak penting di hidup Sai ataupun Ino. Mereka itu hanya jodoh orang lain yang tersesat, karena tak butuh waktu lama mereka pasti akan pergi dari kehidupan Ino.

"Di umurmu sekarang, seharusnya kau mulai serius mencari pasangan," ucap Sai sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari meja makan.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bermai-main? Tentu aku sedang berusaha mencari yang serius," jawab Ino dengan ketus.

Lalu Sai pergi begitu saja, tak menanggapi lawan bicaranya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menjauh sekali lagi Sai berkata, "Coba perhatikan sekelilingmu." Dan setelahnya lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi di minggu pagi. Pria berambut nanas muncul di depan rumah Sai dengan mobil mewahnya. Ino menyambutnya dengan pelukan, mesra sekali hingga membuat dada Sai panas. Mereka lalu santai saja masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak menghiraukan sang tuan rumah.

"Ino," Sai memanggilnya.

Ino menoleh lalu berkata, "Oh, ini Shikamaru, yang kemarin aku ceritakan."

Sai melirik lelaki itu, dilihatnya wajah Shikamaru datar dan tidak mencoba menyapa atau sekedar menunjukkan senyuman. Sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Oh." Sai menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Ino. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak berniat melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu."

Entah apa yang Sai pikirkan, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua berkencan di rumahnya.

.

.

Karena tak tahu hendak kemana, Sai berjalan tak tentu arah mengikuti langkah kakinya. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Naruto yang hendak pergi ke tempat kerja _patrtime_ nya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sai.

Naruto tak lekas menjawab, ia memerhatikan wajah sahabatnya lalu bertanya. "Ada apa, wajahmu sedih begitu?"

Sai memalingkan kepala, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ino lagi?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto menghela napas lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil masih memerhatikan Sai.

Sai memang sering bercerita tentang Ino kepada Naruto. Ia pun tahu pacar baru Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Tapi Sai, lupakan Ino, masih banyak perempuan yang mau denganmu."

Sai menggulirkan mata, melirik Naruto. "'Mau denganku'? Memang aku semenyedihkan itu sampai Ino tidak mau denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Sai. Kau sudah menyiksa diri dengan mencintai perempuan yang sedikit pun tidak melirikmu. Aku sudah mengatakan ini, _move on_ lebih baik, Sai"

"Aku tidak menyiksa diri-"

"Wajahmu yang sudah seperti orang depresi itu masih dibilang tidak menyiksa diri?"

Sai terkejut karena Naruto memotong ucapannya.

"Kau tahu apa memangnya." Suara Sai tiba-tiba terdengar lebih berat. Matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu betapa lebih tersiksanya aku saat terus berharap untuk bertemu dengannya, hampir mati karena merindukannya. Itu lebih menyiksaku dari pada ini."

"Kalau memang seperti itu..." Naruto menelan ludah, matanya membalas tatapan tajam lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa bukan kau yang duluan menemukan Ino? Kenapa Ino yang mencarimu? Kau tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk mencarinya..."

"Diam-"

"...persetan dengan mati dibunuh rindu, sekarang gadis pujaanmu itu sudah ada di depanmu. Tapi kau tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya..."

"Hey diam kataku-"

"...tidak salah ia bersama laki-laki lain, yang salah adalah dirimu-"

"Oke aku salah. Aku akui bahwa yang salah adalah aku. Jadi berhenti, Naruto."

Naruto diam, ia lalu mengecek arlojinya. "Oke kalau kau sudah sadar." Ia lalu balik kanan, meninggalkan Sai tanpa pamit.

Sai menghempaskan napasnya, bukannya mengurangi beban, ia malah menambah masalah dengan sahabatnya.

Kesal, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit kepala. Tak ingin pingsan di jalan, segera Sai mencari cafe untuk sarapan dan menenangkan diri sambil menunggu waktu yang pas untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Saat Sai kembali, rumahnya sepi. Ia tidak melihat kedua sejoli itu sedang berada di ruang tengah. Mungkin mereka memilih kencan di luar.

Sai menghela napas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia butuh minum. Ia pun berjalan ke dapur.

Deg! Sai menghentikan langkah di depan kamar Ino. Ia mendengar suara yang tidak seharusnya muncul di rumahnya. Suara desahan antara dua insan yang sedang bercumbu. Membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, juga bola matanya bergetar karena cemas. Kepalanya sangat pusing membuat sekelilingnya terasa bergoyang. Ia tak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya, tapi sangat jelas bahwa itu merupakan suara Ino. Ternyata mereka ada di dalam sana. Bercumbu seenaknya di rumahnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sai.

Ah, Sai sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Cintanya pupus sudah. Dan sepertinya Sai akan menyerah.

.

.

Sai sedang bergelut dengan laptopnya saat Ino membuka pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Sai sambil merapikan rambutnya yang digerai.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sai."

Sai bangkit dari pekerjaannya, ia mengekori Ino menuju meja makan. Tapi sebelum sampai Sai menghentikan Ino dengan menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino seraya berbalik menghadap Sai.

Lengang sejenak sebelum Sai angkat suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan seharian di rumahku bersama kekasihmu?"

"Eh, hahaha..." Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan serius Sai. "Tanpa kujawab pun sepertinya kau sudah tahu."

"Kalau begitu..." Karena sudah tak tahan untuk menahan amarahnya, tanpa sadar Sai memeras tangan Ino membuat si empu meringis kesakitan. "...kenapa kau melakukannya di rumahku?"

Ada getaran dalam suara Sai. Ia benar-benar menahan amarahnya, membuat Ino sempat terkejut hingga ia memaksa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai.

"Kau tahu kan ini masih rumahku," Sai melanjutkan ucapannya walau Ino meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini rumahmu." Ino mencoba melawan dengan meninggikan volume suaranya.

Mendengar itu, Sai tambah meradang. Kini kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Ino dengan kerasnya, menahan wanitanya agar tidak pergi menjauh darinya. "Seharusnya kau punya sopan santun karena menumpang di rumah orang. Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengusirmu."

"Usir saja kalau berani! Aku tahu kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu kepadaku."

"Hah?" Sai menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya mendengar kalimat Ino. Ia sudah tak memiliki belas kasihan pada teman semasa kecilnya ini. Ia pun bersuara, "Kalau begitu pergi kau dari sini, ke rumah kekasihmu itu. Memang seharusnya kau tinggal di sana, bukan di sini. Karena pasti kau akan meminta pertanggung jawaban pada lelaki itu atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu. Jadi pergilah sana, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Sai melepaskan Ino dengan kasar, hampir membuat wanita itu jatuh tersungkur menabrak meja makan.

"Kemasi barangmu, besok pagi aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Selanjutnya terdengar suara benda-benda jatuh, pintu yang dibanting lalu suara tangisan Ino memenuhi langit-langit rumah di malam yang pilu ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Sai bangun pagi-pagi sekali, Ino sudah benar-benar pergi. Ia menatap kosong meja makan yang masih dipenuhi masakan Ino yang tak termakan untuk makan malam semalam.

Sai lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Ino. Aroma wanita itu masih tertinggal di sana, memenuhi ruangan dan masuk ke dalam indra penciuman tanpa memberi aba-aba. Sai kembali menatap kosong, kini kepada kasur tempat wanita itu bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Sai menghampiri kasur itu, merabanya sebentar, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Aroma sampo Ino tertinggal di bantalnya, membuat Sai merasa sedang dipeluknya.

Lalu tanpa sadar Sai menitikan air mata. Ia tak pernah merasa sehampa ini sebelumnya. Ia telah mengakhiri semuanya. Entah apakah masih ada kesempatan kedua untuk mereka kembali bertemu. Bila sudah seperti ini Sai harus benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya, termasuk perasaannya.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah kepergian Ino, Sai tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang wanita itu lagi. Ia pun menjalankan kehidupan dengan normal, layaknya tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Bekerja lima hari dalam seminggu, membuat sarapan dan makan malam sendiri, menghabiskan akhir pekan sendiri, semuanya sendiri. Seperti sedia kala.

"Lalu apa kau sudah berniat mendekati perempuan lain?"

Pertanyaan Naruto saat makan siang di kantor tadi terbawa oleh Sai saat sampai di rumah. Ia belum berniat sampai sana. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaan Naruto patut untuk dipertimbangkan.

Lalu saat Sai hendak pergi mandi sambil memikirkan perempuan mana yang hendak ia dekati, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan rumahnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, siapa yang bertamu pada jam segini.

Lalu saat Sai membukakan pintunya, pemandangan seperti tiga tahun yang lalu muncul kembali di depan matanya.

.

.

Seorang Ino Yamanaka kini tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menagis tersedu-sedu. Dengan terbata-bata ia bercerita bahwa orang tua Shikamaru tidak merestuinya dan kekasihnya itu malah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Penderitaannya bertambah karena saat ini ia tengah hamil. Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan ke mana ia akan tinggal. Kakinya membawanya ke sini, ke rumah Sai.

Sai mengusap wajahnya, kepalanya pening seketika. Ia lalu menyuruh Ino menenangkan dirinya selagi ia menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku takut kalau kau tidak akan menerimaku lagi," Ino bersuara setelah tangisannya reda. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain selain dirimu."

Sai menoleh sebentar dari hadapan kompor, demi melihat air muka Ino yang barusan mengatakan kalimat itu.

Apapun alasan wanita itu, sejak melihat wajah Ino di depan pintu, perasaan Sai mulai goyah. Ternyata niatannya untuk melupakan Ino belum kuat. Melihat tangisannya saja sudah membuat hatinya nyeri.

Kenapa Ino begitu mudahnya mempermainkan hatinya? Membulak-balikan perasaannya semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Sai menyodorkan segelas teh hangat di depan Ino. Tangan wanita itu lalu meraih cangkirnya yang merambatkan perasaan hangat di kulitnya. Ia lalu menegakkan kepala demi menatap wajah Sai yang berdiri di seberang meja makan.

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Sai. Sedari tadi kau tidak menanggapi ucapanku."

Sai mengerjap, sedari tadi ia memang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang cerita Ino. Ia takut bila salah berucap.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" akhirnya Sai bertanya setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sai."

"Hanya itu?"

Ino tidak segera menjawab. Ia menundukkan kembali pandangannya seraya menjentik-jentikan jarinya pada cangkir hingga menimbulkan bunyi tik-tik.

"Sebenarnya... sudah lama aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Mendengar itu Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kalau sudah tahu mengapa selama ini ia bertingkah seperti tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sai.

"Jadi Sai..." Ino kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sai dengan air muka memohon. "Biarkan aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Dan cintailah aku sekali lagi."

Sai menghela napasnya, ia lalu menghampiri Ino, merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk wanita itu. Ino yang tak menyangka mendapat perlakuan ini meneteskan air matanya. Ia membalas pelukan lelaki itu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sai.

"Maaf, Ino."

Ino membelalakan matanya mendengar kata maaf dari Sai. Ia tidak ingin memdengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi." []

.

.

.

 **3/1/2019**


End file.
